Irrésistible Rodney
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE Rodney a utilisé la potion de Lucius Lavin sur John et si au début tout se passe bien, par la suite cela va lui créer des ennuis… bien évidement slash McShep
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : Episode 3x03 Irresistible**

**Saison : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais c'est bientôt Noël non ?**

**Résumé : Rodney a utilisé la potion de Lucius Lavin sur John et si au début tout se passe bien, par la suite cela va lui créer des ennuis… - bien évidement slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur : Je viens de voir ce zode, qui m'a beaucoup plu, hein Lurleen ? et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Irrésistible Rodney**

La flag team venait de passer la porte et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la salle de contrôle. Carson et Elisabeth descendirent les escaliers à leur rencontre. Elisabeth les questionna sur le retour de Lucius sur sa planète. John et Rodney lui expliquèrent que tout s'était passé sans heurt. Ronon avoua même qu'il avait promis à Lucius que s'il utilisait à nouveau la potion, il lui prévoyait une torture assez particulière. Elisabeth sourit. Puis Sheppard se tourna vers Rodney en lui souriant largement.

- Hey mon pote ! Je ferai mieux d'y aller et de ranger vos quartiers avant la prochaine mission dit il.

Puis il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et monta les escaliers au pas de course sous le regard médusé de Carson et Elisabeth alors que Rodney semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

- bien… fit le scientifique qui semblait pressé de s'en aller. Il tourna les talons mais Teyla et Ronon lui barrèrent le passage.

- Rodney ! s'exclama Elisabeth sévèrement

Le canadien se retourna et lui fit face.

- c'était juste un échantillon, pour faire une petite expérience tenta t'il de se justifier.

- brûlez le ! ordonna la diplomate

- et tout ! ajouta Carson sur le même ton

- et maintenant ! continua Elisabeth

- très bien soupira Rodney en faisant demi-tour d'un air boudeur. C'est l'histoire de ma vie marmonna t'il en passant devant Ronon et Teyla. Au moment où il passait devant l'Athosienne, il s'arrêta et la gratifia d'un long sourire. Teyla eu l'air horrifiée tandis que Carson et Elisabeth échangeaient un regard tout en suivant le scientifique des yeux. **(1)**

ooOoo

Rodney se dirigea vers son laboratoire en maugréant dans sa barbe. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de faire une expérience intéressante et, par-dessus le marché, faire de Sheppard ce qu'il voulait, on l'en privait.

Mais bon, il lui fallait bien avouer que Carson et Elisabeth n'avaient pas tort non plus. Il avait quelques souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise de Lucius Lavin et n'avait pas franchement envie que ça se reproduise. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pris que très peu de potion. Mais il lui en restait encore un peu et, malgré l'ordre d'Elisabeth, il avait envie de la garder. Après tout, il n'y avait que Sheppard sous son charme et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et il ferait attention, il ne prendrait la potion que quand il aurait une opportunité de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Rodney sourit, content de son idée. Il avait enfin avoir le militaire pour lui seul. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! En fait Rodney ne demandait pas grand-chose. Juste que John l'aime un peu car lui, il l'aimait et ce, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Bien sûr au début, il avait pris ça pour de l'amitié, une très forte amitié. Mais au fil des missions, cette amitié s'était progressivement changée en quelque chose de plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il se savait hétéro mais c'était John qui faisait battre son cœur et il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait bien essayé de lutter contre ses sentiments mais ils étaient là. Alors Rodney avait décidé de les reléguer au fond de sa conscience et se comportait comme un ami avec le Colonel, qui lui, Rodney en était certain, le considérait comme tel.

Et puis quand il avait eu l'opportunité de se servir de cette potion, Rodney n'avait pas hésité. Juste pour voir et ça avait marché. Et maintenant le canadien ne voulait plus revenir en arrière. Il voulait John Sheppard, alors il aurait John Sheppard.

ooOoo

John venait de terminer le rangement des quartiers de Rodney. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Il avait envie de voir le canadien mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait envie c'est tout. Il voulait juste être près de lui.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Rodney arrivait. Lorsqu'il entra, John sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui.

- ah Rodney ! vous voilà enfin ! s'écria John

- euh… oui bredouilla Rodney un peu gêné.

- vous avez vu ? j'ai briqué vos quartiers, ça brille non ? s'enthousiasma John.

- oh oui je… c'est parfait Colonel répondit Rodney en regardant autour de lui.

- vous voulez que je fasse autre chose pour vous ? lui demanda John.

- non ça ira, je vais prendre une douche et me coucher fit Rodney en se dirigeant vers la petite salle de bain.

- vous êtes sûr ? insista Sheppard. Vous n'avez pas faim ? je peux aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger si vous voulez.

- non je viens d'aller au mess.

- très bien, je vous laisse mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- je sais l'interrompit Rodney en souriant.

- alors bonne nuit Rodney !

Et John sorti de la pièce en sifflotant. Rodney soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du militaire. Après tout ça n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Finalement, il avait bien fait de garder un peu de potion. Bientôt, il pourrait passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais il ne fallait pas trop précipiter les choses. Il serait patient.

Rodney se leva et entra dans la petite salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche.

**TBC**

**(1) **Traduction de la fin de l'épisode Irresistible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!!**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais un boulot de fou au bureau !! Heureusement dans quelques jours je suis en congés, enfin !!!**

**Pour Alpheratz, et celles qui n'auraient pas vu le zode dont il est question dans ma fic, en voici donc un petit résumé.**

_**L'équipe SGA1 doit collecter des portes des étoiles en vue de créer un passage plus simple vers la terre. Comme le dit Roro d'un air désabusé dans le zode, c'est une idée de Sam Carter. Ils se rendent donc sur une planète pour récupérer la porte et découvrent que cette planète est habitée. Ils y rencontre un homme que tout le monde parait adorer. Il s'appelle Lucius Lavin. Dés le début, il tente de draguer ouvertement Teyla mais ça ne marche pas. L'équipe décide de partir mais ils lui promettent de revenir car il leur propose des médicaments contre toutes les maladies. De retour sur Atlantis, après avoir fait leur rapport à Elisabeth, c'est Carson qui retourne sur la planète pour voir les fameux médicaments. Il revient deux jours plus tard, euphorique et accompagné de Lucius. **_

**_Lucius prend en fait une potion qui lui permet d'être aimé de tout le monde. Bientôt toute la cité est sous son charme sauf John, qui a un gros rhume, et Rodney qui se tient éloigné des fous (dixit Roro lui-même !!). Mais Sheppard le laisse seul pour retourner sur la planète de Lucius et quand il revient, Roro est lui aussi sous le charme de Lucius. Pour guérir tout le monde, il faudra que John enlève Carson car il a compris que les personnes sous le charme de Lucius sont déprimées lorsqu'elles s'éloignent de lui. Et finalement finissent par se désintoxiquer. Carson est donc guéri et créé un antidote qu'il inocule à tout le monde sur la cité. John n'a pas été envoûté par Lucius car il avait un gros rhume et n'a passé que très peu de temps avec lui. A la fin du zode (comme je l'explique au début de ma fic) Roro essaie la potion sur John. Ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic._**

**Woaw c'est bien la première fois que je fais une note aussi longue !! lol !!**

**Bon après ce long discours, voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

La flag team venait de rentrer de mission. Après la visite de contrôle à l'infirmerie et un long briefing épuisant, Rodney n'aspirait qu'à deux choses : une bonne douche chaude et son lit.

En sortant de la salle de briefing, Rodney prit donc la direction de ses quartiers. Au moment où il allait entrer dans un transporteur, il entendit une voix l'interpeller derrière lui.

- Hey Rodney !

Le scientifique se retourna et vit Sheppard. Le militaire s'approcha de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- ça vous dit de venir manger un morceau ? lui demanda t'il

C'était tentant mais Rodney avait vraiment besoin de se délasser sous une bonne douche et de se coucher ensuite. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul. Pourtant, il déclina tout de même l'offre du militaire.

- non Colonel, je suis épuisé et je vais dans mes quartiers répondit le canadien en commençant à entrer dans le transporteur.

- très bien, je vous ramènerai quelque chose tout à l'heure alors fit John tandis que Rodney posait la main sur la carte de la cité.

Rodney voulu dire quelque chose mais John avait déjà fait demi tour et s'en allait d'un bon pas. Le canadien soupira puis appuya sur la zone des quartiers civils en haussant les épaules.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une grande serviette et s'en drapa. Puis, après s'être longuement frictionné, il la noua autour de ses hanches et en prit une plus petite pour se sécher les cheveux.

Il sorti de la salle de bain, la tête sous la serviette et il ne vit pas immédiatement que quelqu'un était là, assis sur son lit. Lorsqu'il retira la serviette, il poussa une exclamation de surprise. John était là et semblait l'attendre. Il y avait un plateau posé sur le petit bureau.

Rodney rougit violemment et recula prestement dans la salle de bain. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Sheppard qui débarque dans ses quartiers sans prévenir et pendant qu'il sort de la douche en plus !

- Rodney ? ça va ? demanda Sheppard d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

- quoi ? rugit le canadien, vous me demandez si ça va ? non mais vous plaisantez là ?

- ben quoi ? je vous ai juste apporté un petit encas. ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ?

- si mais vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer !

- je voulais vous faire la surprise s'excusa le militaire

- eh ben vous avez réussi ! dites, vous pourriez me passer mes vêtements qui se trouvent sur le lit ? demanda le canadien en passant un bras hors de la salle de bain.

- pourquoi vous venez pas les chercher vous-même ? demanda John

- parce que j'ai pas envie ! répliqua le canadien, allez donnez les moi. La main s'agitait nerveusement signe que son propriétaire était irrité.

John poussa un soupir et attrapa le tas de vêtements et le plaça dans la main tendue. Elle disparu immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le canadien sortait de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt en coton noir. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de John qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Puis il prit le plateau que le militaire lui avait amené et entreprit de dévorer son contenu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'avisa que John se contentait de le regarder et ne mangeait pas.

- vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Rodney

- non, c'est pour vous que j'ai apporté ce plateau répondit Sheppard en souriant.

- oh… c'est très bon en tout cas fit le scientifique la bouche pleine.

- ravi que ça vous plaise sourit John. Si vous voulez autre chose, dites le moi ajouta t'il.

Rodney interrompit son repas et dévisagea le militaire. Finalement, il était content qu'il soit là. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Non, se dit-il, je ne vais quand même pas lui demander ça. Mais il ne pu s'en empêcher.

- eh bien, je me suis fait un peu mal au dos pendant la mission et…

- vous voulez un petit massage ? demanda John en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il s'installa confortablement derrière le canadien et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Puis il commença à le masser doucement. Rodney repoussa le plateau et se laissa aller complètement. Les mains de John faisaient des merveilles sur son dos endolori. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit de mensonge, il avait vraiment mal au dos mais pas au point d'avoir un tel traitement. Le canadien soupira de bien-être et se détendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était sur le point de s'endormir. Le massage du militaire lui faisait un bien fou. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il allait se laisser glisser vers un sommeil bienvenu lorsqu'il sentit que le massage devenait plus intense. John ne le massait plus, il le caressait doucement. Il venait de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du scientifique et le contact sur sa peau l'électrisait. Le canadien ne pu retenir un gémissement et son souffle s'accéléra.

Le massage, qui s'avérait innocent au début, prenait maintenant une toute autre tournure. Rodney allait se retourner quand il sentit les lèvres de John sur son cou. Il en oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire et se laissa aller. Il renversa la tête en arrière s'offrant ainsi aux caresses et aux baisers de Sheppard.

Les mains du militaire parcouraient maintenant son torse et descendaient vers l'estomac. N'y tenant plus, Rodney se retourna brusquement et se trouva face à un regard assombri par le désir. Il n'y résista pas et doucement posa ses lèvres sur celles de John. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche et leur baiser devint passionnel. Le canadien fit basculer John sur le lit et se blottit contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément sur le regard attendri de Sheppard.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Rodney était seul et le plateau avait disparu. John était sans doute reparti dans la nuit. Le scientifique s'étira longuement et soupira d'aise. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Et, tout à son bonheur, il ne pensa pas une seconde à la répercussion de ses actes. La potion lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il voulait et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Malheureusement, le bonheur peut parfois être éphémère et Rodney allait bientôt le découvrir à ses dépends…

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!! Certaines d'entre vous on vu juste les filles mais vous verrez bien par la suite !!**

**Voilà donc la suite, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, j'avais encore énormément de boulot et en plus j'étais littéralement crevée mais ça y est je suis enfin en congés !!! donc je pense publier plus souvent !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit. John ne cessait d'y penser. Il avait adoré ce moment passé avec Rodney et plus encore, il avait adoré lui faire ce massage très spécial. Il aurait bien voulu lui en refaire un mais depuis quelques jours, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Pourtant son rhume était guéri, il s'en souvenait, Carson l'avait pratiquement obligé à se soigner. Mais là, c'était différent, il avait de la fièvre, des migraines et il était fatigué.

Plus par nécessité que par envie, il pris la décision d'aller à l'infirmerie affronter Beckett une nouvelle fois.

ooOoo

Carson était dans son bureau, occupé à mettre à jour son dernier rapport lorsque qu'on frappa à la porte. L'écossais se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Sheppard était là et n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

- Colonel Sheppard ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le médecin

- salut Doc, en fait je me sens pas très bien, c'est peut-être mon rhume qui refait des siennes.

- nous allons voir ça fit Carson en faisant signe au militaire de le suivre et en se dirigeant vers l'un des lits. Installez vous ajouta t'il.

John s'assit sur le bord et Carson commença son examen. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de poser quelques questions à John auxquelles celui-ci répondait de mauvaise grâce. Puis il remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- bien, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être très grave dit l'écossais. Mais je préfère vous garder 24 heures en observation.

- pourquoi ? s'insurgea John. Si c'est un simple rhume, donnez moi juste de quoi me soigner et ça ira.

- non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un simple rhume Colonel mais nous ne le saurons que d'ici deux ou trois jours.

- comment ça ?

- je préfère ne rien dire, il se pourrait que je me trompe. Donc pour le moment, vous allez être un gentil patient et vous allonger dans ce lit.

John grommela mais obtempéra et s'allongea. Le lendemain, Carson le libérait et il pu reprendre ses activités normales, c'est-à-dire, passer un maximum de temps avec Rodney.

ooOoo

Deux jours plus tard, John se sentait mieux. Plus de migraine et la fièvre avait considérablement baissé. Mais il y avait autre chose. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche, il vit des petits boutons sur son torse. Ces boutons le démangeaient énormément. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda t'il. Il prit sa douche rapidement et se rendit en catastrophe à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Carson comprit immédiatement.

- Doc ! s'écria John en se précipitant vers lui.

- laissez moi deviner, vous avez des boutons c'est ça ?

- euh oui mais comment est-ce que vous le savez ?

- Colonel, vous avez la varicelle, laissa tomber le médecin

- quoi ?! s'exclama John, c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Eh non, venez par ici

- pourquoi ?

- Colonel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la varicelle est très contagieuse donc je préfère vous isoler le temps que tout les risques soient éliminés. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec une épidémie sur les bras !

- gmbl grogna John en suivant le médecin. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps ajouta t'il

- oh à peine trois semaines dit Carson

- pardon ? trois semaines ! mais c'est impossible !

- si Colonel, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour que tout risque de contamination soit écarté expliqua Carson

- mais je ne peux pas rester ici tout ce temps, Rodney a besoin de moi ! s'écria le militaire paniqué.

- Rodney pourra très bien se débrouiller sans vous répliqua le médecin en ouvrant la porte d'une petite pièce.

- non !

- Colonel qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Rodney ? demanda le médecin soudain vaguement inquiet.

- je ne peux pas laisser Rodney tout seul, il a besoin de moi répéta le militaire qui se trouvait maintenant au bord des larmes.

Surpris par la réaction de Sheppard, Beckett le dévisagea et il eut soudain un flash. Il se revit dans un jumper en compagnie du Colonel mais les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui voulait retourner sur la cité pour retrouver Lucius Lavin. La potion ! pensa soudain Carson. Non, Rodney leur avait juré, à lui et Elisabeth, qu'il s'en était débarrassé. Il n'aurait quand même pas fait une chose pareille ?

- écoutez Colonel, vous allez vous allonger et je vais vous donner quelque chose pour calmer vos démangeaisons et ensuite je dois aller voir Elisabeth pour lui expliquer la situation.

- mais et Rodney ?

- je vais le prévenir lui aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas l'apaisa Carson

John soupira et se coucha.

ooOoo

Carson venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'Elisabeth et s'installa en face d'elle. Celle-ci ferma son ordinateur portable et croisa les bras sur son bureau.

- Je vous écoute Carson dit-elle

- eh bien, je voulais vous prévenir que le Colonel Sheppard est actuellement à l'infirmerie et qu'il va certainement y rester un bon moment commença le médecin

- mais qu'est qu'il a ? demanda la diplomate

- la varicelle répondit l'écossais

Elisabeth failli éclater de rire mais se retint en voyant l'expression soucieuse du visage de Carson.

- je me demande bien comment il a pu l'attraper dit elle

- oh c'est très simple, il a certainement du être en contact avec une personne qui portait le germe sur elle. Peut-être l'un des nouveaux arrivants du Dédale expliqua Beckett

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Mais Carson avait toujours son expression inquiète et la Diplomate sentit que ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa présence dans son bureau.

- Carson, il y autre chose n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elisabeth

- oui, en fait le Colonel Sheppard a eu une réaction plutôt exagérée quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait rester à l'infirmerie.

- laquelle ?

- eh bien, il s'est inquiété pour Rodney, il disait qu'il avait besoin de lui et ça m'a rappelé quelque chose

- je ne vous suis pas très bien…

- rappelez vous, il y a environ 1 mois, quand j'étais sous l'influence de Lucius Lavin, j'ai eu le même genre de réaction

- la potion ! s'exclama Elisabeth, ne me dites pas que Rodney a…

- je crains que si l'interrompit l'écossais.

- mais il nous a juré qu'il s'en était débarrassé !

- je sais soupira Carson, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, il a du s'en servir sur Sheppard, ce qui explique sa réaction à l'infirmerie.

- très bien, je n'ai pas le choix fit Elisabeth en portant la main à son oreillette. Rodney ?

_//Oui Elisabeth ?// _répondit Mckay par radio

- j'aimerai que vous veniez à mon bureau tout de suite

_//Un problème ?//_ demanda le canadin

- je ne sais pas encore répondit la jeune femme. Je vous attends.

_//Très bien j'arrive.//_

**TBC**

**Alors ? à votre avis qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Rodney ? hein ? vous le saurez bientôt !! en attendant, Joyeux Noël à toutes !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**V'là la suite ! Tu as raison VLU, il va se faire enguirlander le Roro !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney coupa sa radio et sortit de son laboratoire, direction le bureau d'Elisabeth Weir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il avait une certaine appréhension. Il frappa et la réponse sèche de la Diplomate lui confirma son inquiétude. Il entra et constata qu'Elisabeth n'était pas seule. Carson était assis en face de la jeune femme et lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- vous vouliez me voir Elisabeth ? demanda le canadien d'une voix mal assurée.

- en effet répondit-elle froidement. Asseyez vous ajouta t'elle en désignant une chaise à côté de Beckett.

Rodney s'exécuta et s'assis en posant les mains sur ses genoux.

- je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Rodney commença la Diplomate. Puis elle se tourna vers Carson. Dr Beckett ?

- oui fit l'écossais. Il se tourna vers le scientifique. Le Colonel Sheppard est actuellement invité dans mon infirmerie, il a la varicelle.

- ah bon ? et comment va-t-il ?

- bien, mis à part le fait qu'il doive rester en isolement pendant deux à trois semaines.

- quoi ? si longtemps ?

- oui mais ça n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes ici répliqua le médecin.

- mais pourquoi alors ?

- eh bien voyez vous, lorsque j'ai annoncé au Colonel Sheppard qu'il allait devoir rester en isolement, sa réaction a été disons disproportionnée.

- comment ça ?

- eh bien, il s'est pratiquement mis à pleurer comme un enfant tellement il s'inquiétait de devoir vous laisser seul, selon lui, vous aviez besoin de lui…

- mais tout le monde a besoin de moi ici... commença Rodney

- ah Rodney ça suffit ! s'emporta soudain Elisabeth. Vous ne pourriez pas ranger votre ego pendant 5 minutes ? ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit et vous le savez très bien !

- mais non je… balbutia le pauvre Rodney qui semblait complètement perdu

- oh si vous le savez ! ne faites pas l'innocent ! s'exclama la Diplomate.

Rodney ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables, il se contenta de contempler ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Oui, il savait exactement de quoi parlaient Elisabeth et Carson, mais il refusait de l'avouer comme ça. A vrai dire, il n'en était pas tellement fier. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Beckett.

- ça fait combien de temps ? demanda abruptement Carson

- quelques jours pas plus murmura Rodney les yeux toujours baissés.

- aye je vois fit l'écossais, eh bien c'est largement suffisant pour créer une forte dépendance. Est-ce qu'il vous reste de la potion ?

- un peu…

- très bien, alors allez la chercher et ramenez la moi à l'infirmerie.

Rodney esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Elisabeth le retint.

- attendez Rodney

- quoi ? demanda le scientifique

- pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? lui demanda t'elle sur un ton radouci

- je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était juste une expérience et…

- pendant plusieurs jours ? l'interrompit-elle. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Rodney ! alors ? fit la jeune femme en se levant et en croisant les bras.

Rodney releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci remarqua, avec stupeur, qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- parce que je voulais qu'il m'aime… murmura t'il d'une voix à peine audible en se levant à son tour.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de la Diplomate, il sorti de son bureau.

ooOoo

Carson et Rodney venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'écossais, ils furent stoppés par des cris provenant d'une des petites pièces du fond. Beckett s'y précipita, plantant là Rodney.

Carson entra dans la pièce et vit ce qu'il se passait. John voulait absolument sortir, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait absolument qu'il voie Rodney. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et l'infirmière avait un mal fou à l'empêcher de sortir.

- Colonel Sheppard ! cria Carson

John s'immobilisa brusquement et fixa le médecin. Celui-ci s'approcha, faisant signe l'infirmière de s'écarter, et posa une main sur l'épaule du militaire.

- recouchez vous, j'ai fait prévenir Rodney, il va arriver.

- c'est vrai ? renifla le militaire

- oui, alors calmez vous et allongez vous.

John obtempéra et se recoucha. Puis Carson l'examina et constata qu'il avait fait une nouvelle poussée de boutons. Il avait maintenant des petites plaques sur le front et les joues. Il dit quelques mots à l'infirmière et sortit de la pièce.

Il retourna dans son bureau où était allé l'attendre Rodney.

- bien, où en étions nous ?

- à ceci murmura le scientifique en lui tendant un petit flacon presque vide.

- ah, vous êtes certain que c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste Rodney ?

- oui ! répondit le canadien sur un ton exaspéré.

- très bien, je vais donc pouvoir faire l'antidote.

Rodney ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

- je vous laisse, ça ne sera pas long dit Carson en se levant.

Rodney hocha la tête.

ooOoo

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Carson revint dans son bureau, armé d'une seringue. Rodney se raidit sur sa chaise mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- très bien, donnez moi votre bras Rodney.

Le canadien tendit son bras et ferma les yeux. Carson lui fit l'injection.

- très bien, maintenant vous pouvez aller voir le Colonel Sheppard.

- vous êtes sûr ?

- oui pourquoi ?

- je veux dire, il est contagieux non ? et je…

- vous avez déjà eu la varicelle non ?

- oui quand j'étais gamin

- alors vous ne risquez absolument rien répondit le médecin.

_Ouais rien, c'est vite dit_ songea le canadien. _Quand John saura ce que j'ai fait, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau._ Rodney poussa un gros soupir et se dirigea lentement vers la « chambre » du militaire. Il poussa doucement la porte et entra. John était allongé sur un lit et se grattait furieusement le torse sous les reproches d'une infirmière qui tentait de lui badigeonner une lotion sur le corps.

- laissez je vais m'en occuper fit Rodney en s'approchant.

- Rodney ! cria John en le voyant ! vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis content de vous voir ! ajouta t'il avec un large sourire.

Rodney ne répondit rien et pris le coton imbibé de lotion. Puis il le passa doucement sur le torse de John. Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci ne dit rien puis il sembla se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation et réagit en s'écartant brusquement du scientifique.

- Rodney ? qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- rien… répondit-il en se redressant. Puis il tendit le coton à John. Débrouillez vous ajouta t'il.

- je vais le faire fit une voix derrière eux.

Rodney se retourna et vit Carson. Le médecin l'avait suivi. Il voulait certainement être sûr que Rodney allait avouer à John ce qu'il avait fait.

- vous n'avez pas quelque chose à dire au Colonel Sheppard, Rodney ? demanda innocemment le médecin.

- si grommela Rodney. Il se tourna vers John et se racla la gorge.

- _jaiutilisélapotiondeLuciusLavinsurvous_ marmonna t'il d'une traite

- quoi ? fit John. J'ai rien compris Rodney, articulez.

- j'ai utilisé la potion de Lucius Lavin sur vous dit Rodney plus distinctement.

- vous avez fait quoi ? rugit Sheppard

- vous avez très bien entendu répondit le canadien.

- comment avez-vous pu me faire un truc pareil ? vous ! cria John visiblement très en colère.

- Colonel je… commença Rodney d'une voix tremblante, je suis désolé… je voulais juste…

- Sortez ! hurla soudain John qui était, à présent très pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses boutons.

- non attendez, laissez moi vous expliquer…

- il n'y a rien à expliquer répliqua froidement le militaire. Je ne veux plus vous voir, alors maintenant sortez, disparaissez de ma vue !

Rodney baissa la tête et tourna les talons. Il sortit de la pièce, suivi par Carson.

- je crois qu'il vous faudra du temps pour qu'il avale un truc pareil fit Carson.

- s'il l'avale un jour soupira Rodney

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? l'est en colère Johnny. Mais pourquoi à votre avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**VLU et Lurleen, vous avez vu juste les filles !!**

**V'là la suite ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai plus souvent et je reviens que maintenant ! Faut dire que je suis encore en vacances et je les passe avec ma meilleure amie à Paris !! Donc j'ai pas trop le temps !**

**Au fait Bonne Année à toutes !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John était en colère, non pire que ça, il était vraiment furieux ! Comment Rodney avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le canadien fut capable d'une telle chose. Rodney était peut-être égocentrique, râleur et il en passait, mais il était aussi loyal et courageux. Et ce qu'il avait fait ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. John était réellement déçu par le comportement du canadien.

Surtout qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le massage et surtout le baiser et les caresses qui avaient suivi. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser ce moment de son esprit. John savait parfaitement que la potion n'y était pour rien. Il était conscient de ses actes. Il avait eu envie d'aller plus loin qu'un simple massage. La potion l'avait peut-être un peu aidé à chasser ses inhibitions mais c'était tout. Il ne voulait simplement pas admettre la nature des sentiments qu'il portait à Rodney.

En plus il avait tout le temps d'y penser puisqu'il était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital avec la varicelle. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu l'attraper tiens !

ooOoo

Rodney était dans son labo et tentait de se concentrer sur une expérience qu'il avait commencée avec Radek Zelenka. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers John et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de son acte. Il avait été stupide et maintenant Sheppard lui en voulait, et pas un peu en plus ! Rodney avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, lorsqu'il avait fait exploser les 5/6 d'un système solaire. Il avait eu du mal à retrouver la confiance du militaire.

Pourtant ç'avait été tellement agréable ! John était aux petits soins pour lui. Et le massage qu'il lui avait fait ! Et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé après. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Rodney ne pouvait l'oublier.

Rodney s'était rendu à l'infirmerie à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de parler à John mais à chaque fois le militaire l'avait repoussé. Alors le scientifique n'avait pas insisté et il avait préféré laisser passer du temps. Mais cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant et Rodney en avait assez. Il décida de refaire un essai et cette fois Sheppard allait l'écouter qu'il le veuille ou non.

ooOoo

Rodney venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui et chercha Carson des yeux. Le médecin n'était pas là apparemment. Tant mieux pensa Rodney, comme ça je serai seul avec John. Il se dirigea vers l'une des petites pièces du fond, là où se trouvait le militaire. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser pour entrer quand il les entendit. Des voix, apparemment John n'était pas seul, et rien qu'à l'accent épouvantable de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui, il devina que c'était Carson. Voilà où était passé ce fichu highlander ! Résigné, le scientifique allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il entendit son prénom dans la conversation. Il s'arrêta et commença à écouter, chose qu'il n'allait pas tarder à regretter.

ooOoo

Beckett faisait un examen de routine à Sheppard. Celui-ci avait de moins en moins d'éruptions de boutons et était visiblement moins grognon. Mais il avait l'air triste et quelque chose semblait le tourmenter. L'écossais venait de terminer son examen. Il se redressa et passa son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- bien, vous allez beaucoup mieux Colonel

- ah oui ? fit John

- oui, vous pourrez bientôt nous quitter dit Carson

- c'est vrai ? sourit le militaire, et je reprends les missions quand ?

- pas avant que vous ne soyez plus contagieux, ce qui veut dire que ce sera dans une bonne semaine.

- ah tant mieux, j'en ai vraiment besoin dit John, je commence à devenir fou moi ici !

- il n'y a pas que vous, rassurez vous ironisa Carson. John haussa les épaules et grommela dans sa barbe. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez parler avec Rodney…

- je ne pense pas non répliqua sèchement John. Je n'ai rien à lui dire et je sais parfaitement ce que lui veut me dire et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre.

- mais est-ce que vous savez au moins pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Carson

- non. J'imagine qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu…

- vous vous trompez Colonel l'interrompit l'écossais

- Ah oui ? et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Rodney me l'a dit tout simplement répliqua Carson

- alors ?

- alors quoi ? demanda le médecin

- qu'est-ce que Rodney vous a dit ?

- ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire répondit Carson en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Allez Doc, soyez sympa insista John

- Non je ne vous dirais rien de plus si ce n'est que Rodney n'a plus de confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments…

Pendant quelques secondes, John dévisagea l'écossais. Il venait de comprendre le sens caché des paroles du médecin. Rodney n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et plutôt que de venir lui parler, il avait préféré essayer de lui faire du charme avec une potion.

- s'il avait été moins stupide et qu'il avait réfléchi un peu plus, il serait venu me parler et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de cette potion

- comment ça ? vous voulez dire que… l'écossais s'interrompit, ayant peur de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

- je suis amoureux du scientifique le plus têtu de la galaxie oui, répliqua John. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner de m'avoir fait une chose pareille.

Au même moment, derrière la porte, on entendit un gémissement suivi d'un bruit de pas précipités. Carson ouvrit la porte et vit Rodney qui sortait en courant de l'infirmerie. Il a tout entendu pensa l'écossais. Il se retourna pour le dire à John et s'aperçu que celui-ci s'était levé. Lui aussi avait vu le canadien s'enfuir en courant...

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? à votre avis que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? hein ?**

**Alors comme je vous l'ai déjà dit au début, je suis en vacances. J'ai juste profité du fait que j'avais un peu de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Mais pour la suite, faudra attendre le début de la semaine prochaine car je ne rentre pas avant le 7 janvier !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**V'là la suite ! Je suis rentrée de vacances avant-hier !! je voulais écrire hier mais j'étais trop crevée !! du coup je plublie ce soir !! j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney courrait dans le couloir. Son esprit était emplit des mots que John avait prononcés à l'infirmerie : _« Je suis amoureux du scientifique le plus têtu de la galaxie, oui et c'est pour cette raison que je pense pas lui pardonner de m'avoir fait une chose pareille »_

Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, même après Doranda. Il avait fait une énorme erreur avec la potion. Si seulement il avait osé parler à John, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et ils seraient peut-être ensembles maintenant. Mais voilà, il avait voulu jouer à l'apprenti sorcier et maintenant il en payait le prix. Et très cher en plus !

Rodney venait d'arriver devant l'un des balcons de la cité. Sans réfléchir, il s'y engouffra et s'appuya à la rambarde. Là, il respira à pleins poumons l'air marin et tenta de reprendre contenance. Mais c'était peine perdue, il s'abandonna et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il secoua la tête et ses pleurs se muèrent en gros sanglots qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Puis Rodney se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, qu'il avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Il étais là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

ooOoo

Carson dévisageait John qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ précipité de Rodney.

- quoi ? demanda le militaire

- rien, soupira Carson en sortant de la pièce

- hey ! vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! dites moi ce qu'il y a ! s'énerva Sheppard

- mais rien je viens de vous le dire

- c'est à cause de Rodney c'est ça ? parce qu'il a tout entendu ?

Carson ne répondit rien et se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

- j'imagine que vous n'avez pas du être tendre avec lui vous aussi fit Sheppard en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- non en effet répondit l'écossais. Mais je pense qu'il a assez payé son erreur maintenant vous ne croyez pas ?

- non fut la réponse du militaire tandis qu'il se recouchait.

- Colonel je pense que…

- vous ne comprenez pas l'interrompit John. Rodney m'a beaucoup déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est servi de moi comme cet imbécile de Lucius avec les gens de sa planète...

- je vous comprends soupira Carson mais vous devriez peut-être lui laisser une chance.

- je ne sais pas répliqua Sheppard en se calant contre ses oreillers. ça me parait diffcile...

- très bien, je vous laisse. Mais vous devriez y réfléchir quand même dit le médecin en quittant la pièce.

Puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant John seul avec ses pensées. L'écossais traversa l'infirmerie sans s'arrêter et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Toute cette histoire le secouait un peu lui aussi. Il avait été plus que surpris par le comportement de Rodney. Et il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il lui en avait voulu aussi. Le Rodney qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il marchait tout en réfléchissant et s'aperçu que ses pas l'avaient mené devant l'un des balcons. Il passa machinalement la main sur le système d'ouverture et la porte glissa en produisant un petit swiss. C'est alors qu'il les entendit. Des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait.

ooOoo

Tout en se grattant sans même vraiment sans rendre compte, John réfléchissait aux paroles de Carson. Au fond, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Rodney avait juste voulu qu'il l'aime et rien de plus. Seulement voilà, John aimait Rodney depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, en Antarctique - Il n'oublirait jamais la polaire rouge que le scientifique portait ce jour là - Et il avait énormément de mal à accepter que Rodney se soit servi d'une potion pour se faire aimer de lui alors qu'il n'en avait aucun besoin et qu'il aurait simplement suffit qu'il vienne lui parler.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait que lui aussi, aurait du parler à Rodney. Mais il avait eu tellement de mal à admettre la nature de ses sentiments que ça lui paraissait difficile d'aller voir la personne concernée et de lui dire de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que Rodney était un incurable homme à blondes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais l'apprendre de cette manière lui avait fait mal. Oh bien sûr il savait que Rodney avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais de là à utiliser une potion pour se faire aimer des autres... Pourtant dans la cité, beaucoup de monde appréciait le scientifique. Et pas seulement pour son génie comme il semblait si souvent le croire. Et John pensait que Rodney l'avait compris. Mais le canadien n'avait jamais rien remarqué... Rodney était certainement la personne la plus humaine que John avait jamais rencontrée. Il pouvait se montrer froid, distant, voire même tyrannique avec les autres, John, lui savait qu'à l'intérieur, Rodney était sensible, fragile même s'il s'évertuait à ne pas le montrer. Son caractère parfois exécrable n'était qu'un masque.

John ferma les yeux et revis le scientifique s'enfuir en courant. Carson avait raison. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Rodney souffre à cause de lui. Sheppard réajusta son haut de pyjama et se leva. Il venait de prendre une décision et il espéra que c'était la bonne.

ooOoo

Rodney releva la tête en entendant la porte et il vit une silhouette s'approcher. Il se prit à espérer que c'était John mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, il constata avec amertume que ça n'était pas lui.

- Rodney ? fit une voix avec un accent reconnaissable entre mille

- Laissez moi Carson répondit le scientifique d'une voix rendue rauque par ses pleurs.

Mais l'écossais ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha et s'assis à côté de Rodney. Celui-ci renifla et se leva.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Carson

- je m'en vais répondit le canadien. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Carson se releva et fit face au scientifique. Il vit alors l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Rodney avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré et son visage portait encore des traces de larmes. A la vue de ce visage ravagé, l'écossais éprouva une immense peine et aussi des remords. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du aller aussi loin. Il aurait peut-être du laisser faire les choses d'elles-mêmes… mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. S'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? il avait vu les effets de cette potion quand Lucius Lavin la prenait. Ce qui se révélait être une innocente expérience aurait pu prendre des proportions bien plus grandes.

Rodney se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna.

- vous lui avez parlé ? demanda t'il au médecin

- oui répondit Carson

- et ?

- eh bien je… commença l'écossais

- j'ai compris l'interrompit Rodney. Il va lui falloir du temps c'est ça ?

- aye… enfin en quelque sorte fit Carson.

Rodney hocha la tête et son visage se contracta en une sorte de grimace, dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir un nouvel afflux de larmes. Carson se sentait mal pour lui et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'approcha et Rodney leva la main, lui faisant signe que ça allait. Puis il se détourna et s'appuya au mur derrière lui. Carson, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais Rodney se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- s'il vous plait, Carson, laissez moi… murmura t'il d'une voix étouffée.

- vous avez entendu Doc ? il veut que vous le laissiez fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même bloc. John Sheppard était là. Apparemment il venait d'arriver et aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu.

- très bien je… je vous laisse bafouilla Carson un peu désorienté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le militaire viendrait voir Rodney après ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'infirmerie.

Sur ces mots, l'écossais quitta le balcon, laissant John et Rodney seuls. S'il était certain d'une chose à ce moment là, c'était qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent et vite.

ooOoo

Le cœur de Rodney faisait des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme debout en face de lui. John était là ! Bon il n'avait pas l'air très heureux mais au moins il était là. Peut-être qu'il allait l'écouter maintenant ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sheppard se rapprocha de lui et prononça les mots que Rodney voulait lui dire à ce moment précis.

- Rodney, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle lui dit-il

**TBC**

**Ah ? On dirait que Sheppy s'est réveillé ! Que va-t-il dire à Roro ? Va-t-il lui pardonner ?**

**Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes toutes super !!!**

**Voici donc la suite ! (Heureuse Charlie ? lol !) Voyons ce que Sheppy va dire à Rodney !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- Rodney, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle lui dit-il_

Rodney n'arrivait pas à y croire. John était là, face à lui et il voulait parler. Le scientifique ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait tellement de choses à lui expliquer mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Sheppard avait disparu. Paniquant un instant à l'idée que celui-ci était reparti, Rodney se retourna et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. John était là, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon. Rodney s'approcha doucement.

- Colonel je… commença le scientifique.

- je sais pourquoi vous avez ça l'interrompit le militaire, le regard rivé sur l'océan qui grondait au dessous d'eux.

Rodney se raidit, évidement qu'il le savait, il avait entendu Carson le lui faire comprendre à l'infirmerie.

- c'était idiot de ma part fit le canadien, dire qu'il aurait simplement fallu que j'aie le courage de vous parler…

- ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça murmura John. Moi aussi j'aurais pu venir vous parler avant.

- peut-être, répondit le canadien, mais vous n'avez pas eu l'idée d'utiliser cette potion vous !

- non, vous avez raison… vous voyez Rodney, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez capable de faire une chose pareille…

À ces mots, Rodney baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

- je sais… souffla t'il, au départ c'était une simple expérience mais ensuite je…

- c'est bon Rodney, c'est pas la peine de vous justifier

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Rodney se sentait perdu, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce que voulait John, qui lui, ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il avait envie de pardonner à Rodney mais en même temps, il craignait que les choses n'aillent trop vite entre eux.

Rodney, quant à lui, se revoyait, environ un an en arrière, lorsqu'il avait poursuivi Sheppard dans les couloirs de la cité pour s'excuser. Il avait peur que John lui redise la même chose qu'à l'époque. A savoir qu'il n'avait perdu sa confiance en lui mais qu'avec du temps, il allait sûrement la retrouver… Et ça, le canadien n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter une seconde fois.

Finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes, Rodney se décida à rompre le silence devenu pesant.

- alors ? où en est-on ? demanda t'il

- je ne sais pas Rodney, répondit John sans se retourner. Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré mes sentiments, c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais…

- je comprends murmura Rodney au bord des larmes. J'imagine qu'il vous faudra du temps…

- peut-être répondit John sur un ton évasif. Vous savez, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous l'autre soir, avant que je ne tombe malade…

- oui le massage fit Rodney en se plaçant à côté du militaire. Moi aussi j'y pense tout le temps…

- ce n'est pas la potion qui m'a fait agir dit doucement John en se tournant vers le scientifique. Enfin pas complètement, disons qu'elle m'a juste un peu aidé ajouta t'il

- vous voulez dire que…

- j'en avais envie oui avoua Sheppard, la potion m'a simplement aidé à relâcher mes inhibitions et je ne regrette pas…

- vous… je… moi non plus… bafouilla Rodney surpris par les révélations du militaire. Mais je suppose qu'on en restera là… ajouta t'il en se tournant vers John. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le militaire avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Rodney en eut un coup au cœur.

- je ne sais pas murmura John. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin mais…

- vous avez peur finit le canadien

- ouais on peut dire ça comme ça soupira Sheppard.

Rodney poussa un gros soupir et se rapprocha du militaire. Sa main, appuyée sur la rambarde, se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de celle de John. Rodney voulu la prendre dans la sienne mais le militaire le devança et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le militaire retenait son souffle et attendait la réaction du canadien. Celui-ci se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

ooOoo

Carson tournait dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sheppard était allé voir Rodney. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait le retenir aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, il savait que les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais quand même il trouvait le temps long.

Il décida d'aller voir comment ça se passait. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de son bureau, on frappa. L'écossais ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Elisabeth.

- ah Elisabeth, entrez fit le médecin en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- merci Carson dit la jeune femme en entrant.

- je suppose que vous venez prendre des nouvelles du Colonel Sheppard.

- oui, comment va-t-il ?

- eh bien, il va beaucoup mieux répondit Beckett en désignant une chaise à la Diplomate. D'ici une semaine il pourra reprendre du service.

- oh c'est très bien, je peux donc aller le voir ? demanda Elisabeth en s'asseyant.

- pour l'instant il n'est pas là fit Carson. Je l'ai laissé sortir.

- ah bon ? mais je croyais que…

- il n'est plus aussi contagieux qu'avant l'interrompit le médecin, et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un

- j'imagine qu'il s'agit de Rodney.

- oui c'est ça, j'allais justement voir où ils en étaient lorsque vous êtes arrivée, je commence à trouver le temps long, cela fait au moins deux heures qu'il est parti.

- je comprends, eh bien je vais venir avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas

- pas du tout Elisabeth, répliqua Carson en se levant

Ils sortirent donc du bureau du médecin ensemble. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction du balcon où se trouvaient les deux hommes, ils tombèrent sur John.

- John ? fit Elisabeth en le voyant

- Colonel Sheppard ! fit Carson en même temps.

- quoi ? fut la réponse du militaire lorsqu'il s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

- vous avez parlé…

- avec Rodney ? oui Carson et ça c'est très bien passé, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète répliqua John.

Carson du paraître vraiment soulagé car l'expression de John changea et il esquissa un sourire.

- vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais le tuer ?

- oh non ! bien sûr que non mais vous aviez l'air si… l'écossais s'interrompit. John ne semblait plus aussi énervé qu'auparavant, il avait même l'air presque heureux.

- j'étais en colère oui, mais maintenant c'est passé. On a arrangé le coup avec Rodney et tout va bien.

- alors tant mieux intervint Elisabeth soulagée elle aussi.

- et où est Rodney maintenant ? demanda Carson tout en faisant demi-tour pour raccompagner John à l'infirmerie.

- dans ses quartiers, il avait besoin de se reposer dit John, et de se retrouver seul ajouta t'il avant que le médecin n'ouvre la bouche. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'il voudrait aller le voir afin de savoir s'il allait bien.

- ça va j'ai compris Colonel, merci grommela Carson.

ooOoo

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que John et Rodney étaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. C'est finalement Rodney qui rompit le contact. Doucement, il se redressa et retira sa main de celle de Sheppard.

- vous devriez peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie. Il commence à faire froid et ça ne serait pas malin de retomber malade maintenant dit le canadien en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur ce balcon.

- ouais vous avez raison fit John en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis il s'écarta du balcon et de Rodney par la même occasion et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- John ? murmura Rodney

Surpris, le militaire se retourna. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le scientifique que celui-ci l'appelait par son prénom. Ce simple fait le troubla et le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- oui Rodney ?

- merci dit simplement le canadien en se rapprochant de lui.

Pour toute réponse, John se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, juste un simple contact, mais cela combla le scientifique.

- bonne nuit murmura John.

- bonne nuit répondit Rodney sur le même ton.

Puis il se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté, John à l'infirmerie et Rodney dans ses quartiers.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Charlie tu es contente ? Tu l'as eu ta suite !! lol !! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! ça fait trop plaisir !!!**

**Non Alphératz, je suis pas en grève !! lol !! j'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre maintenant !**

**Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John Sheppard était aux anges. Il était enfin libre ! Carson l'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie ce matin là. Il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre les missions. Il lui fallait bien avouer qu'après trois semaines coincé à l'infirmerie, l'inactivité commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Et puis il y avait Rodney. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur conversation sur le balcon. Mais John n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui et à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné mais cela viendrait avec le temps, il le savait.

Le militaire se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Il voulait savoir quand aurait lieu la prochaine mission. Il avait hâte de reprendre du service. Alors qu'il arrivait près du bureau de la Diplomate s'ouvrit et Rodney apparu. John lui sourit et s'approcha.

- hey Rodney ! comment ça va ? lui demanda t'il

- bonjour Colonel, ça va très bien répondit le scientifique, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du travail qui m'attend ajouta t'il en passant devant John.

- ah… alors à plus tard.

Sans se retourner, Rodney répondit par un signe de la main. John était surpris de ce revirement soudain. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et entra dans le bureau d'Elisabeth en tapotant la porte pour indiquer sa présence.

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

- Ah John ! comment allez vous dit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- oh ça va bien, très bien même, répondit John en lui rendant son sourire. Je venais simplement aux nouvelles…

- vous voulez savoir si une nouvelle mission est prévue c'est ça ? sourit la Diplomate

- oui répondit John

- eh bien, nous n'attendions que votre retour, vous partirez demain avec votre équipe. Rodney a découvert une planète assez intéressante dans la base de données des anciens. J'aimerai que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'œil.

- en espérant qu'on n'y fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres répliqua John

- je vous le souhaite répondit Elisabeth.

- bon eh bien je vais vous laisser dit John en voyant que la jeune femme s'était rassise devant son PC.

- très bien, à plus tard John

- à plus tard répondit Sheppard en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais au moment où il allait sortir, Elisabeth le rappela. Il se tourna vers elle.

- oui Elisabeth ? demanda t'il

- dites moi, tout va bien entre Rodney et vous ? je veux dire… tout c'est arrangé non ?

- oui pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ?

- pour rien répondit Elisabeth, c'était juste une question

- vous êtes sûre ? il vous a dit quelque chose ?

- non, non rien du tout, je me demandais c'est tout, vous comprenez, je n'aimerai pas qu'il y ai des frictions entre vous pendant les missions et….

- il n'y en aura pas Elisabeth l'interrompit Sheppard. On s'est parlé il y a une semaine et tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

- très bien fit la jeune femme visiblement soulagée.

Sur ces mots, elle se reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. John la regarda quelques secondes puis sortit du bureau en proie à des pensées contradictoires. Ce que lui avait demandé la Diplomate soulevait quelques questions dans l'esprit du militaire. A commencer par la réaction de Rodney lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés devant le bureau d'Elisabeth.

ooOoo

Au même moment, Rodney était retourné dans son labo et tentait de se plonger dans son travail. Mais il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Il venait de revoir John. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il admettait volontiers qu'il aurait pu faire un effort pour aller le voir au moins une fois. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi en plus. Ils avaient eu une grande conversation tous les deux et John semblait ne plus lui en vouloir. Mieux, il avait semblé sur le point de lui pardonner. Et Rodney en était très heureux.

Pourtant quand il l'avait vu devant le bureau d'Elisabeth, il avait eu peur. Pas peur de John mais de lui-même. Avec la potion, tout était si facile. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, John était toujours là, aux petits soins. Mais là, tout était différent maintenant et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec le militaire. John avait si facilement compris ses moindres désirs et lui, Rodney, n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre les siens. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et il s'en voulait pour ça.

En fait, il lui fallait bien avouer que sans la potion, il se sentait désarmé. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre lui et John. Il décida donc de prendre ses distances avec le militaire. Du moins pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans tout ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur John.

ooOoo

Après être sorti du bureau d'Elisabeth, John décida d'aller voir Rodney. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi le scientifique l'avait évité lorsqu'il l'avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après tout, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait plus non ? Et puis, il avait envie de le voir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et plus que tout, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il pris donc la direction du territoire sur lequel régnait Rodney, à savoir son labo.

ooOoo

Rodney était en train de revoir des calculs quand John entra dans le labo. Le front plissé, le scientifique tapotait le clavier de son pc et grommelait entre ses dents. John le trouva adorable sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- hey Rodney ! je vous dérange pas ? fit le militaire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

En entendant cette voix, Rodney se raidit et se retourna. Il tenta l'excuse du travail mais il était certain que le militaire ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

- comme vous le voyez, je suis assez occupé Colonel, ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- non Rodney répondit John. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler en privé ?

Rodney pâlit légèrement. Se parler en privé avec John ? Il en mourrait d'envie, c'était un fait mais il mourrait aussi de peur. Qu'est qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ?

- alors ? fit John comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le trouble du scientifique

- très bien, je vous suis marmonna Rodney.

ooOoo

John l'avait emmené dans ses quartiers. C'était la première fois que Rodney y mettait les pieds et il se senti encore plus intimidé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- alors ? de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? demanda Rodney bien qu'il était sûr de connaître la réponse.

- à votre avis ? répliqua John.

- très bien, alors je vous écoute soupira Rodney

- et si vous vous asseyiez déjà ? fit John en tapotant son lit où il venait de s'asseoir.

Rodney s'avança timidement et sous l'insistance de John, il s'installa à côté de lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux. John avança la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Le scientifique ne bougea pas. il regardait droit devant lui.

- Rodney ? murmura John

Rodney se tourna vers lui. John lui sourit, un des sourires que Rodney aurait appelé « à la Capitaine Kirk » et qu'il réservait habituellement à la gente féminine.

- oui John répondit Rodney sur le même ton.

Le sourire de John s'élargit. C'était la seconde fois que le canadien l'appelait par son prénom et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

- je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important fit John en se rapprochant de lui. Leurs cuisses se touchaient à présent.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. D'ailleurs aucun des deux hommes ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte.

- ah oui ? fit Rodney en rapprochant son visage du sien

- oui, je tiens à ce que tu le saches… Le visage de John redevint grave et Rodney se recula soudain. Je sais que tu m'as entendu le dire à Beckett quand j'étais à l'infirmerie mais je voulais te le dire face à face. Rodney, je t'aime…

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ça n'était pas si difficile finalement. Rodney le regardait fixement.

- John je… bafouilla le canadien ému, mais pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire

- pourquoi quoi ? demanda John

- pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- hein ? fit John plus que surpris par la question de Rodney. Tu as de ces questions ! je ne sais pas, parce que c'est toi, parce qu'à force de vivre un tas de choses ensembles mes sentiments ont changé, et que tu es la personne la plus humaine que j'ai rencontrée finit John.

Rodney ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne pensait pas que Sheppard aurait autant de sentiments à son égard.

- John ? fit Rodney en se tournant à nouveau vers le militaire

- quoi ?

- moi aussi

- toi aussi quoi ? demanda John

- moi aussi je t'aime murmura Rodney en rapprochant son visage de celui de John.

**TBC**

**Je sais c'est un peu chamallow mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la BO de BBM, forcément, mon humeur s'en est un peu ressentie !! sinon reviews ou pas ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! j'en ai jamais eu autant !! vous êtes des amours !!!**

**Non Alphératz, j'escargote pas du tout !! lol !! je vais essayer de publier plus souvent !!**

**Bayas je te fais mes plus plates excuses !! je sais que je t'avais dit que je publierai ce chapitre il y a deux jours !! mais j'ai eu un contretemps (entre autre la fuite de ma muse !! lol !!) et j'ai pas pu publier avant ce soir !!**

**Vous l'avez demandée !! voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- moi aussi je t'aime murmura Rodney en rapprochant son visage de celui de John._

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de John qui l'attira contre lui en approfondissant le baiser. Rodney s'abandonna dans les bras du militaire et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, John avait passé les mains sous le t-shirt du canadien et lui caressait doucement le dos. Ses lèvres glissèrent vers son cou et descendirent jusqu'au col. Ses mains passèrent sur le torse de Rodney et caressèrent le fin duvet qui se trouvait là.

C'est au moment où John voulu allonger le scientifique sur le lit que tout bascula. Rodney poussa un cri et repoussa John brusquement.

- non ! s'écria t'il en se levant et en reculant contre le mur.

- Rodney ? fit John inquiet en se levant à son tour.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas… je… bredouilla le canadien l'air complètement paniqué.

- c'est rien Rodney dit John en s'approchant doucement, c'est pas grave, on aurait pas du aller si vite ajouta t'il

Rodney acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait le dos collé au mur comme s'il avait peur de John.

- viens, on va s'asseoir dit John en lui tendant la main.

Rodney la prit dans la sienne et suivi docilement John. Celui-ci l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit et il s'installa à côté de lui.

- je suis désolé Rodney murmura John. Je ne voulais pas…

- non c'est moi l'interrompit le canadien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu peur

- peur de quoi ? demanda John surpris, ça ne t'as pas plu ?

- oh si au contraire ! répondit Rodney en rougissant mais je ne savais pas… enfin pas comme toi et…

- attends, tu veux bien m'expliquer là ? je comprends pas tout l'interrompit John qui se sentait complètement perdu.

Rodney le regarda dans les yeux et fini par baisser les siens l'air gêné. Il commença à tripoter nerveusement la couture de son pantalon. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête mais ne regarda pas John.

- je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi souffla t'il

Pour le coup, John failli en éclater de rire. Mais devant l'air embarrassé de Rodney, il préféra s'en abstenir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Rodney qui était toujours si sûr de lui avait peur de ne pas le satisfaire ? Incroyable !

- et moi je suis sûr que tu l'es beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses murmura le militaire.

Rodney s'arracha à la contemplation de ses mains qu'il n'avait pas quittées des yeux depuis quelques minutes et se tourna vers John. Celui-ci lui souriait.

- on prendra le temps qu'il te faudra, ne t'inquiètes pas le rassura John.

Rodney sourit et se rapprocha doucement du militaire. John ne bougea pas cette fois et le laissa faire. Le canadien effleura ses lèvres et le militaire dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'attirer contre lui. Puis Rodney l'embrassa timidement d'abord puis il intensifia le baiser. John entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Rodney vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se joignirent dans un ballet effréné. Rodney gémit et glissa une main sous le-t-shirt de John, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, laissant le scientifique prendre son temps. La main de Rodney glissa vers son estomac et un doigt frôla la ceinture de son pantalon. Sheppard ne pu retenir un gémissement. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que Rodney s'arrête mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le scientifique venait de glisser son autre main sous le t-shirt du militaire et, à présent, lui caressait le dos. John avait de plus en plus de mal à rester inactif. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Rodney. Aussi, il se força à ne pas bouger.

Mais aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à le caresser, Rodney s'arrêta. Il s'écarta légèrement de John et l'observa, l'air légèrement inquiet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? demanda John qui se sentait frustré à présent.

- je me demandais si…

- si quoi ? l'interrompit John, si j'ai aimé c'est ça ? le scientifique acquiesça. A ton avis ? murmura John d'une voix rauque.

Rodney le fixa pendant quelques secondes et John n'y tint plus. Il enlaça Rodney et l'embrassa. Cette fois, Rodney n'avança aucune objection lorsque John le fit basculer sur le lit. Puis il s'appuya sur un coude et se positionna au dessus du canadien.

- alors ? murmura John en le regardant intensément, tu as ta réponse ?

- oh oui souffla Rodney en l'attirant à lui.

**TBC**

**Oui je sais !! j'aurais pas du couper à ce moment là !! que voulez vous, il faut bien ménager le suspens non ? ok, je vous l'accorde, y en pas vraiment mais bon… alors ça vous a plu sinon ? Reviews ou non ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je le dirais jamais assez mais merci pour vos reviews !! vous êtes des nanges !!**

**Comme en plus, on me réclame cette suite à grands cris (je ne citerai pas de nom hein Alpheratz ? lol !!) ça me prouve que vous aimez ce que vous lisez, que demander de plus ?**

**Je sais que je devrai publier plus souvent mais en ce moment, j'ai un boulot dingue au bureau et je suis littéralement crevée !! donc du coup, moins de courage pour écrire !! j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- oh oui souffla Rodney en l'attirant à lui_

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un long baiser. Les mains de John s'étaient glissées sous le t-shirt de Rodney et parcouraient frénétiquement son dos.

Puis, doucement, il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête du scientifique. Ensuite, il se redressa et retira le sien avant de revenir se blottir contre son amant. Ils étaient à présent peau contre peau et ce simple contact décupla leur désir.

John déposait des petits baisers mouillés sur le torse de Rodney, traçant une ligne humide et brûlante jusqu'au nombril. Rodney ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il s'était complètement abandonné aux caresses de John, qui s'était maintenant attaqué à son pantalon. Il venait de le déboutonner et commençait à le faire glisser le long des jambes du canadien, qui d'un mouvement rapide se débarrassa du vêtement devenu gênant.

John sourit largement en découvrant le caleçon de Rodney. Il était décoré d'énormes citrons jaunes et verts. **(1)**.

- hmm tu as de bons goûts sourit John en posant la main sur la bosse qui déformait le tissu. Rodney rougit mais ne répondit rien. Mais j'adore s'empressa d'ajouter le militaire en voyant l'air gêné de son amant.

Puis, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, caressant le sexe érigé de Rodney à travers le tissu de son caleçon. La respiration du scientifique s'accéléra et devint quasi-anarchique. La main de John remonta sur le ventre et Rodney émit un grognement de frustration. Sheppard esquissa un sourire et retira le sous-vêtement, libérant le membre fièrement dressé de son amant.

Puis il le pris dans sa main et amorça un mouvement de va et vient, sous lui Rodney haletait et ses hanches se mirent à onduler au même rythme que la main de John. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, John s'arrêta. Il se redressa et entreprit de retirer son propre pantalon qu'il jeta négligemment. Il ne portait plus, à présent, qu'un boxer gris anthracite qui ne cachait rien de l'effet que lui faisait Rodney.

Doucement, John s'allongea sur le canadien et pressa son désir contre celui de Rodney. Rodney, qui avait commencé à lui prodiguer des caresses et qui venait de glisser une main dans son boxer, qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Ils étaient, à présent, nus tous les deux. D'un mouvement de rein, le scientifique les fit basculer sur le côté. Rodney encercla les hanches de John avec ses jambes et commença à le caresser lascivement. John repris alors là où il s'était arrêté. L'orgasme les saisit au même moment et les laissa épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- wow murmura John au bout de quelques secondes.

- oui John répondit Rodney en souriant et en se serrant contre lui.

Rodney se sentait merveilleusement bien, ce qui venait de se passer avec John avait été si intense ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Rodney et John étaient ensembles. Ils essayaient d'être discrets sur leur relation. La seule personne au courant était Carson. Elisabeth avait certainement quelques doutes mais elle n'en parla pas. Ce jour là, le briefing était particulièrement long. La flag team revenait d'une mission assez calme mais riche en découverte. Rodney expliquait donc ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Elisabeth. John étouffa un bâillement et malheureusement pour lui, le scientifique s'en aperçu.

- Colonel ! si ce que je raconte, ne vous intéresse pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ! s'exclama Rodney visiblement irrité.

- c'est pas ça Rodney, mais la mission a été longue et j'aimerai me reposer. Il aurait bien aimé ajouter « dans tes bras » mais se retint.

Rodney haussa les épaules et repris ses explications comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu. Après de longues minutes, Rodney avait enfin terminé ses explications, John se leva et décida de sortir avant que celui-ci ne décide de se lancer dans de nouvelles explications interminables. Il s'approcha de Rodney et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et sortit. Il avait des projets pour la soirée. Il voulait faire une surprise à Rodney. Il avait décidé que ce soir là serait le grand soir entre lui et le scientifique.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait le grand saut si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. En fait John aurait bien voulu le faire plus tôt mais Rodney avait été blessé à la fesse pendant une mission **(2)** et avait eu du mal à pouvoir se rasseoir sans souffrir alors faire l'amour avait été exclu bien évidement.

ooOoo

John venait d'entrer dans les quartiers de Rodney. Il avait prévenu le canadien qu'il l'attendrait là-bas lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de briefing. Rodney avait encore quelques petites choses à dire à Elisabeth.

John sourit en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Des vêtements traînaient sur une chaise et le petit bureau était jonché de papiers divers.

Sheppard se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait prévu d'attendre Rodney dans la douche. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour les préliminaires ? À cette pensée, John fut parcouru d'un frisson et sentit une érection le gagner. J'espère que tu vas vite arriver Rodney songea le militaire. Puis il se dirigea vers la petite armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo. Il l'ouvrit et se mis en quête de lubrifiant ou à défaut d'un produit qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Rodney et souhaitait être le plus tendre possible avec lui.

En farfouillant parmi les produits, il finit par tomber sur un tube de crème solaire. Ça devrait aller pensa John en l'examinant. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, son regard fut attiré par un petit flacon transparent qui se trouvait dans le fond. Il l'avait repoussé pour prendre le tube de crème et n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant, ce flacon lui semblait familier. Il le prit et vit qu'il était presque vide. Une image surgit soudain dans sa tête. Lucius Lavin tenait un flacon du même genre et en buvait le contenu.

_Nonnonnon_ pensa John sans quitter la petite bouteille du regard, il n'a pas pu faire ça, il a donné ce qui lui restait à Carson, il me l'a dit, c'est sûrement autre chose

Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il sorti de la salle de bain, le flacon dans la main et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de prendre congé d'Elisabeth. Il sortit de la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers le premier transporteur qu'il vit. John l'attendait dans ses quartiers et il avait hâte de le retrouver. Le militaire lui avait dit qu'il lui préparait une surprise. Rodney savait bien sûr de quoi il s'agissait puisque les deux hommes en avaient parlé avant de partir en mission. Rodney appréhendait le moment mais en même temps il se sentait terriblement excité.

Le canadien sortit du transporteur et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers ses quartiers. Il passa la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte et celle-ci coulissa. Il entra et trouva John qui l'attendait assis sur le lit.

Le militaire semblait absorbé par l'étude d'un objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- hey John ! fit Rodney en s'approchant de lui.

Sheppard leva la tête et, en voyant son regard, Rodney se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis John lui tendit un petit flacon transparent.

- tu peux me dire ce que c'est Rodney ? demanda doucement John

**TBC**

**(1)** souvenez vous le caleçon qu'il porte dans Sateda !!

**(2)** voir le zode 3x03 Sateda

**Alors ? vous avez une idée ? c'est de la potion ou pas ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car moi je n'en suis pas très fière, je l'ai écrit assez rapidement. Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un millier de mercis pour vos reviews !! vous êtes des zamours !!**

**Idrill tu as presque raison !! et pour la douche chaude, t'inquiètes ça vient !! lol !!**

**Bayas : oui John a été mis au courant par Roro lui-même à l'infirmerie, tu peux le voir dans le chapitre 4 !! En l'occurrence, dans le chapitre précédent, John a juste peur que Roro ait recommencé !! Pour en savoir plus, bah il faut lire !!**

**Alpheratz je t'avais promis le chapitre pour ce soir au plus tard, j'ai tenu ma promesse !!**

**Pour une fois, vous aurez la suite de bonne heure !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- tu peux me dire ce que c'est Rodney ?_

Rodney pris le petit flacon des mains de John et le tourna entre ses doigts. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait encore, il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il avait tout utilisé la dernière fois.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que John lui posait cette question ? S'il avait ouvert ce flacon, il aurait tout de suite su ce qu'il contenait, enfin ce qu'il avait contenu puisqu'il était pratiquement vide à présent. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de son amant.

- Rodney ?

Le canadien leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de John. Il pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude mais aussi comme de la déception. Et soudain il compris, John croyais que… il reporta son regard sur la petite bouteille. Non, il n'aurait pas été aussi stupide ! À nouveau il regarda Sheppard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que c'était…

- de la potion ? l'interrompit le militaire. Eh bien en fait si…

- tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais été bête au point de recommencer après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- non bien sûr que non Rodney mais…

- ouvre le, le coupa le canadien en lui tendant le flacon.

- quoi ?

- ouvre le répéta Rodney en lui posant la bouteille dans les mains.

John la prit et s'exécuta. Une odeur musquée lui assailli alors les narines. Du parfum ! C'était du parfum ! John en fut tellement soulagé qu'il failli éclater de rire. Rodney surpris son expression et se sentit blessé.

- tu es soulagé maintenant ? lui demanda sèchement le scientifique.

- oui répondit John surpris par le ton du canadien. Ecoutes Rodney, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du…

- douter de moi ? l'interrompit le canadien. Tu n'aurais pas du en effet. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance mais visiblement j'ai du me tromper. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerai bien prendre une douche et me coucher.

- Rodney s'il te plait… fit John en s'approchant de lui

- Non Colonel répliqua Rodney en s'écartant.

Colonel ? ouh là ! c'est mal barré pour toi songea John. Bon, avec Rodney, une seule solution, puisque ça ne prend pas avec les mots, les gestes feront le reste. Du moins il l'espérait.

Doucement il s'approcha du scientifique qui lui avait tourné le dos. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et posa le menton sur son épaule.

- pardon Rodney murmura t'il

Pendant quelques secondes Rodney se raidit puis il finit par se détendre un peu. Lentement, il se détacha de l'étreinte de John, se retourna et le dévisagea. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir.

- tu es pardonné mais…

- c'est vrai ? l'interrompit le militaire en esquissant un sourire

- mais je préfère rester seul ce soir finit le canadien en se détournant.

- mais je croyais que ce soir, on devait… commença John

- je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le faire si tu n'as pas confiance en moi riposta Rodney

Ouch ! Prends ça en pleine figure Sheppard ! Avoues que tu l'as mérité songea John. Il tenta alors de se justifier.

- j'ai confiance en toi Rodney seulement… il s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier ses soupçons.

- seulement quoi ? demanda Rodney

- j'en sais rien Rodney, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé un truc pareil, je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais recommencé…

- ah oui ? eh bien on ne dirait pas !

- je sais, je suis un imbécile soupira John. Bon puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais.

- oui je pense que c'est mieux répondit Rodney en entrant dans la salle de bain, ce qui signifiait pour lui que la discussion était close.

John poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa la main sur la commande d'ouverture et la porte coulissa. Au moment de sortir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la petite bouteille de parfum à la main. Pendant quelques secondes il la contempla puis sous une impulsion de colère il la lança contre le mur où elle alla se fracasser.

John poussa un juron puis se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux. Au moment où il prenait l'un des plus gros, il s'entailla la paume de la main.

- et merde !! cria Sheppard en portant la main à sa bouche.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de se glisser sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou et le délassait. Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'il se prélassait sous l'eau lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre cassé suivi d'un juron plus que sonore. Immédiatement, il sorti de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses reins. Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il sorti en trombe de la salle de bain. Et il le vit.

John était assis par terre, contre le mur et avait retiré son t-shirt dans lequel il avait enveloppé sa main.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rodney en s'approchant

- rien, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas répondit John en se levant.

- attends, fais moi voir ça demanda Rodney en prenant le bras de John.

A contrecoeur, John retira le bandage improvisé de sa main. La blessure était nette et saignait beaucoup.

- tu as besoin de points de suture, j'appelle Carson dit Rodney en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour récupérer sa radio.

Il mit son oreillette et enclencha la radio.

- Carson !

// _moui ?_ // lui répondit le médecin d'une voix passablement endormie

- vous pourriez venir dans mes quartiers ? il y a eu disons, un accident domestique et nous avons besoin de vous

_// nous //_

- le Colonel Sheppard dit simplement Rodney

_// J'arrive // _

- très bien fit Rodney avant de couper sa radio. Viens par ici et assieds toi ajouta t'il à l'attention de John.

Le militaire acquiesça et s'installa sur le lit du canadien. Durant tout le temps où il avait regardé sa blessure et parlé avec Carson, John n'avait pas quitté Rodney des yeux. Le canadien ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Pour le moment, le dit canadien avait pris le pansement improvisé et appuyait sur la blessure de John.

- euh Rodney ?

- quoi ?

- tu devrais peut-être aller t'habiller, Carson va arriver…

Rodney réalisa alors qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette, qui menaçait de tomber en plus. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il réapparu au moment où Carson faisait son entrée, sa trousse médicale à la main.

En quelques minutes, il eût tôt fait de soigner la blessure et il sortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Rodney était soulagé qu'il n'ait posé aucune question.

John se leva et se préparait à sortir quand Rodney l'interpella.

- où est ce que tu vas ?

- eh bien, je vais dans mes quartiers, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais être seul non ?

- tu me dois une explication avant répliqua Rodney

- une explication pour quoi ? demanda John

- pour ça et pour ça ensuite dit Rodney en désignant les morceaux de verres que le militaire n'avait pas ramassés et sa main bandée.

- oh ça, c'est rien, je me suis juste un peu énervé c'est tout…

- ça aurait pu être plus grave tu sais, tu as quand même eu de la chance dit simplement Rodney en commençant à ramasser les morceaux de verres brisé. Aie !! s'écria t'il en portant la main à sa bouche.

- qu'est qu'il y a ? ne me dis pas que tu t'es blessé toi aussi dit John en s'approchant

- non c'est juste une petite coupure répliqua Rodney en suçant son doigt blessé.

- fais voir ? demanda John en prenant la main du canadien.

Il avait effectivement une petite coupure sur l'index mais rien de méchant. Elle saignait juste un peu. Avant que Rodney n'ait pu faire un geste, John avait porté le doigt du canadien à sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Pendant quelques secondes, Rodney ne dit rien, il se contentait de fixer John. Puis soudain, il retira brusquement sa main.

- ça va aller maintenant dit il d'une voix mal assurée.

- très bien soupira John en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit Rodney.

- attends ! s'écria Rodney

John se retourna. Rodney n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours debout près du mur au pied du quel se trouvaient encore quelques morceaux de verre. Il semblait indécis et voulait visiblement lui dire quelque chose. Mais il semblait avoir du mal à l'exprimer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se décider.

- je… j'aimerai que tu restes murmura le scientifique.

- tu es sûr ? demanda John

Pour toute réponse, le canadien s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'en fallu pas plus à John qui l'enlaça et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

- dis moi, tu n'avais pas parlé d'une douche tout à l'heure ? murmura John contre la bouche de Rodney

- si mais ce n'est pas contre indiqué pour ta main ?

- on fera attention dit doucement John en attirant le scientifique vers la salle de bain.

**TBC**

**Quoi ? comment ça j'aurais pas du couper à ce moment là ? bah il fallait bien couper à un moment non ? de toute façon, je suis certaine que vous savez toutes ce qui va se passer après !! lol !! bon sinon, vous avez aimé ? reviews ou pas ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci ! merci pour les reviews !! j'en reviens pas j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !! **

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic !! bah oui fallait bien que je la termine un jour quand même !! Je préfère vous prévenir, ça risque d'être chaud !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

_- on fera attention dit doucement John en attirant le scientifique vers la salle de bain._

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la petite pièce que John fondit sur Rodney et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre le mur. Rodney passa ses bras autour du cou du militaire et intensifia le baiser. Puis John délaissa les lèvres du scientifique pour se concentrer sur le creux de son cou. Mais Rodney eut un mouvement de recul et le repoussa doucement.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda John surpris par la réaction du scientifique.

- rien, répondit le canadien en lui caressant la joue, je veux juste être sûr…

- de quoi ? que j'ai confiance en toi ? Rodney baissa les yeux et John soupira. Ecoutes Rodney, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé et…

- je sais le coupa le canadien et je te crois…

- ah oui ? tu en es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Rodney se colla un peu plus contre John et déposa une pluie de petits baisers dans son cou puis remonta vers ses lèvres. John entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Rodney s'y engouffra et se mêla à la sienne dans un ballet sensuel. John ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça. Il mourrait d'envie de déshabiller le canadien et de le prendre là sur le moment mais il n'en fit rien. Il ferma les yeux et préféra laisser le contrôle à Rodney. Un Rodney dont les mains s'égaraient, à présent, sur son torse, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons.

Soudain, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, le scientifique s'arrêta. John voulu ouvrir les yeux mais Rodney l'en empêcha d'un baiser.

- shhh, attends un peu murmura t'il

Puis le militaire le sentit qui s'éloignait et entendit un bruit d'eau. Rodney venait d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche. John entendit ensuite un bruit de tissu qu'on froisse. Puis il sentit Rodney se rapprocher de lui. Le canadien l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant murmura t'il contre sa bouche.

John s'exécuta et se trouva face à un regard bleu brûlant de désir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Rodney était nu en face de lui. Et John le trouvait magnifique. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Rodney avait déboutonné son pantalon et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. D'un mouvement du pied, John s'en débarrassa et retira ensuite son boxer de sa main valide. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à égalité.

Le scientifique pris son amant par la main et l'attira sous la douche. Là, ils accueillirent avec gratitude le jet d'eau chaude sur leur peau. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent sans bouger puis John repris le contrôle en déposant des baisers le long du torse du canadien. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril. Rodney haletait, la tête rejetée en arrière complètement offert aux caresses et aux baisers de son amant. Il poussa un gémissement rauque en sentant un étau brûlant et humide se refermer sur son sexe érigé. Il se cambra et enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres du militaire, l'incitant ainsi à continuer son exquise torture. Rodney gémit en sentant la délivrance proche. Doucement, il tenta d'écarter John mais le militaire voulait aller jusqu'au bout et goûter Rodney, aussi il continua ses caresses buccales. Rodney se laissa alors complètement aller et s'arc-bouta sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme.

Puis John se redressa, reprenant ses caresses et ses baiser. Ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur le corps du scientifique. Son bandage lui rendait un peu la tâche difficile et en plus il était mouillé. Doucement Rodney lui pris la main et entreprit de le lui retirer. Puis il porta la main à ses lèvres et embrassa doucement la paume, là où se trouvaient les points de suture.

- Rodney… murmura John

- mm quoi ? fit le scientifique qui lui embrassait maintenant le poignet et remontait doucement vers son épaule.

- j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour

À ces mots, le scientifique arrêta subitement ses caresses et dévisagea le militaire. Il n'en revenait pas, John s'offrait à lui.

- tu… tu es sûr ?

- oui je te veux en moi maintenant murmura t'il d'une voix rauque en l'embrassant.

Puis il se retourna et s'appuya sur la paroi en plexiglas. Rodney l'enlaça et posa une main sur son torse, l'autre emprisonnant son sexe tendu à l'extrême lui imprimant un lent mouvement de va et vient. John gémit et se cambra. Puis la main qui parcourait le torse dériva sur le côté provoquant des frissons et glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale. Puis elle caressa les fesses, frôlant lascivement l'entrée de l'intimité du militaire qui poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. La douleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux mais il se contrôla. Il se tendit lorsque un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Rodney le sentit et le rassura en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Puis il commença à bouger, étirant, écartant afin de préparer son amant à le recevoir. John gémit et s'arc-bouta brusquement, Rodney comprit qu'il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son pénis. A nouveau, le militaire se tendit sous la pression. Lentement, le canadien débuta un mouvement de va et vient. Sa main était allée rejoindre celle de John et ils avaient entrelacé leurs doigts. L'autre continuait ses mouvements le long du sexe érigé de son amant.

Sentant le plaisir affluer en lui, Rodney accéléra le rythme, se retirant de son amant et le pénétrant à nouveau d'un puissant coup de rein. John ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'entendait plus rien et ne sentait plus rien à part les ondes de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui telles des ondes de choc électrique. Il n'était plus que sensations.

Rodney se retira et le pénétra alors une dernière fois. John ne chercha plus à se retenir et se laissa complètement aller. Il s'abandonna et dans un cri rauque, éjacula dans la main de son amant. Son orgasme provoqua celui de Rodney, qui se cambra et explosa en lui en gémissant.

Puis Rodney l'embrassa dans le cou et se retira. John se retourna et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant. Rodney le serra contre lui et s'aperçu alors qu'il était parcouru de tremblements.

- John ?

Un reniflement suivi d'un sanglot lui répondit. Rodney desserra un peu son étreinte et força le militaire à s'écarter de lui.

- John, qu'est qu'il se passe ?

- rien, ça va aller répondit Sheppard, c'est juste que…

- quoi ? demanda le scientifique inquiet

- c'était… tu as été… génial murmura John

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et John se blotti à nouveau contre lui. C'était étrange, le canadien avait l'impression que c'était lui qui protégeait John, comme si le militaire était plus vulnérable que lui.

- dis moi, tu pleures toujours comme ça après un orgasme ? demanda Rodney en souriant

- en fait c'est la première fois que j'ai un tel orgasme répondit John en rendant son sourire à Rodney, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça

Rodney sourit et embrassa le militaire sur la joue. Puis il tendit la main et arrêta la douche.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes étaient allongés, enlacés, dans le lit du scientifique. John avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Rodney qui avait passé un bras autour de lui. Le militaire dormait mais pas le scientifique. Après être sortis de la douche, ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour. John avait voulu lui donner autant de plaisir que lui en avait reçu. Et Rodney avait été gâté. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir auparavant.

John lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux ce soir là. Il s'était donné à lui sans aucune restriction et lui avait prouvé qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et pour ça Rodney, lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Le canadien étouffa un bâillement. John bougea dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Rodney resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son amant. Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

**FIN**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? merci à toutes d'avoir suivi cette fic !! et merci d'avoir fait exploser ma boite mail !! une dernière petite review pour le dernier chapitre ?**


End file.
